As it is known, closing hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, pivoted on a fix element, usually fixed to the frame thereof, or to a wall and/or to the floor.
From documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/0206007 and EP1997994 hinges are known, in which the action of the closing means that ensure the return of the shutter to the closed position is not counteracted. From document EP0407150 a door closing device is known, which includes hydraulic damping means for counteracting the action of the closing means.
All these prior art devices are more or less bulky, and have therefore an unpleasant visual appeal.
Moreover, they do not provide for an adjustment of the closing speed and/or the latch closing of the door, or in any case they do not allow a simple and quick adjustment.
Further, these prior art devices have a large number of constructive parts, so resulting difficult to manufacture as well as comparatively expensive, and they require a frequent maintenance.
Other prior art hinges are known from documents GB19477, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,784, GB401858, WO03/067011, US2009/241289, EP0255781, WO2008/50989, EP2241708, CN101705775, GB1516622, US20110041285, WO200713776, WO200636044, WO200625663 and US20040250377.
These known hinges can be improved in terms of bulk, reliability and/or performance.